Blood, Sorrow, and Rage
by Dilandau Albatou
Summary: This is Dilandau's past, as told by him. *Warning* Enough bad language, gore, and some "adult relations". Chapter 8 newly uploaded.
1. The begining

*Escaflowne, and the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me. Alright, now that we've got that taken care of, let's move on to the story ^.^. (This was to be written by Dilandau when he lost his loyal friends, the Dragon Slayers).  
  
  
This is the log of me, Dilandau Albatou. The violent monster. The one who knows not of peace, only of rage and hatred. The one who has an undieing thrist for blood and sorrow. This is what I have been called, since I was first born. But I was never born. I was simply created, to become a monster of the Zaibach Empire. But I'm about to take you back from the beginning of my existence. I am confident that I'll be able to change your assumptions about me.  
  
  
My eyes shot open. I looked around, in sheer panic. I began screaming and raving, like some wild idiot. "Hold him down!" I heard someone shout. The straps on my arms and legs were tightened, and I could feel some sort of injections prick my skin. I was in a hospital or laboratory, tied down to a bed.   
  
Hours later, I was awakened. "He's awake!" a female doctor called. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I exclaimed, wildly trying to free myself of the straps. More fluid was added to my blood stream, but this time I didn't pass out. Soon after, more doctors joined the young female's side. "What shall we call him?" one asked. A man with light green, spiked hair replied "Dilandau. Dilandau Albatou."  
  
For a few moments, I was left alone. Suddenly, the green-haired man burst through the door. "WHERE AM I?!" I exclaimed, still strapped down. He smiled at me. It was very awkward. Here I was, fighting and screaming, and he was smiling. That got me pretty pissed off. "HOW CAN YOU SMILE WHEN I'M IN PAIN?! BASTARD!" I shouted, feeling my face and body burn. "Just calm down." he said, with a sort of coolness in his voice. I couldn't help but relax a little bit.  
  
The young man leaned beside me, and carefully began to undo the straps. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Folken." He replied, that smile still on his face. "And who am I?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid. "You're Dilandau Albatou. Soon to become a member of the Zaibach Empire." I raised an eyebrow. "How old am I?" "You are currently thirteen years old."   
  
Suddenly, a girl about my age burst into the room. She looked at me, and smiled. "Folken, he's magnificent." She gasped. Folken nodded, "Yes, he is." For some odd reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl. Folken looked at the girl, and then at me. "Dilandau, this is Lani. She will teach you the ways of Zaibach, until you are ready to become a soldier yourself."  



	2. Shocking information

  
  
"I would like to speak privately with my new student." Lani said, gesturing for Folken to leave the room. The smile still on his face; Folken exited the room. For some reason, when she entered I became completely relaxed. Lani leaned beside me, and finished unstrapping my legs. Continuing to stare at her, I sat up in the bed. "How did I get here?" I asked.   
  
"You were created, to become a warrior of the Zaibach Empire. We are in a war that is destined to end all wars, and spread peace through out Gaea." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Being confused is one of the things I hate most. "Take this shit one step at a time. First off, what the hell are Zaibach and Gaea? Second, how could I have been created?" Lani still had that sweet look on her face.  
  
"Gaea is the world in which we live in today. Zaibach's leader, Emperor Dornkirk, has created a machine that will alter fate, and make all of our dreams come true. However, some people believe that pre-arranged fate is wrong, and won't allow it. We must eliminate those people at all cost."   
  
I nodded, taking all of this in slowly. "And how I was created?" Lani slowly shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure. All Folken told me was that you were created to become a soldier, and that Gaea's future may easily depend upon your actions." My face twisted in a mix between rage and confusion. Before I could ask Lani any more questions, Folken walked back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, but Emperor Dornkirk would like to see Dilandau now. I ask you to leave now, Lani. He still has to be dressed and presentable." Folken said. Lani turned to me, said "We'll talk later", and left the room. The moment she left, my calmness seemed to follow her out the door.  
  
Folken tossed some clothes on my bed. "You're really going to like Lani. She's a great teacher." He said with a wink. "Hmph", I grunted, putting on the red and black armor that Folken had given me. As soon as I was completely dressed, Folken guided me out of the room. As soon as we were outside, I checked my surroundings. "Tell me what that was." I demanded of him. "That was a laboratory. You, along with your comrades were all created there."   
  
"I know that I was created already, damnit! Tell me how it was done!" I exclaimed. "Everyone was created in a different way. In your case, you were transformed from a weak little girl, into a strong man." My eyes bulged. I was desperate to wipe that smirk off of his face, and I knew just the question to ask. "Oh yeah? Well, if I was created, and I have no memories of that little girl, why do I have memories of other things? Like life skills, and how to speak?" It was finally my turn to smirk.  
  
"Well," he began, "The doctors only altered the girl's body, and her memories. Your instincts were not toyed around with." We soon reached a large, city-sized building that was in mid-air. "That is Zaibach's floating fortress. Emperor Dornkirk awaits your arrival inside."   
  
We entered the floating fortress, and stepped into a dim, low lit room. There was a big screen in the middle of it, which took up most of the wall. "Well", I asked, "Where is he?!" I said, impatiently. I didn't care about meeting the Emperor; all I wanted was to be alone; to let all of this sink in. "Just watch". Folken said, and pushed down on a projector. Suddenly, the image of a large face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk, this is Dilandau. He will be taught by Lani for the time being, until he is ready to become the warrior that your destiny projection machine required." The large, bearded man on the screen nodded his head. "Yes, I accept him. Now, hurry up and send him to Lani. There is no time to waste!" Emperor Dornkirk's voice boomed. "Yes, Emperor." Folken said. With that, he turned off the projector.   



	3. Terrible nightmares

  
  
"I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow is a big day, and you'll need your rest." Folken said, showing me to a room at the far end of the fortress. As soon as he exited, I lied down on the soft bed that was in my room. My head was pounding with all of the concepts I had just learned. I let my mind wander, but it kept leading back to that girl, Lani.   
  
I imagined her face in my mind. My heart began to beat twice as fast. What is this feeling..? I asked myself. Eventually, I must have brushed it out of my mind, and gone to sleep.   
  
Lani was inside of an enormous red giant, holding a sword half the size of the giant's body. Fire seemed to be falling from the sky; enveloping her. Another red giant appeared, from some sort of portal. The red giant charged at her. She dodged, barely missing the blow. Lani opened part of the red giant's face, so that her own appeared. "We shouldn't be fighting!" she cried out. Sensing her now exposed body, the giant shoved it's sword through Lani's face. Blood squirted from her head; her face was barely recognizable.   
  
"STOP!" She exclaimed, "DON'T DO THIS, DIL-" she cried, but was cut off by the giant delivering another blow, this time straight into the metal giant's heart. With that, the giant red armor exploded, Lani falling out. A few seconds later, she burst into a million bloody pieces. Her heart landed inches from the murderous giant's foot. The red armor's pilot jumped out of the suit of armor. It was me! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.   
  
I woke up, my pillow and body drenched in sweat. "NOOOOOO!!!" I shouted out loud, beating wildly at the covers around me. Lani burst into my room. "Dilandau! Dilandau, what's the matter?!" She exclaimed, trying to hold me down. It took me a few moments to calm down. "Lani.." I began. She put her arms around me, as if I were a child. I simply rested my head on her shoulder, surrendering myself to her.   
  
She held me close for a few more moments, and then let me go. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" She asked. My eyes widened. Deep down I knew what she meant, but the thoughts of having her in the same bed excited me. "Yes, that would be excellent." I said. With that, Lani crawled into the bed, and lied beside me. The feeling of calmness was regained through out my body, and I slept well the rest of the night.   



	4. The Dragon Slayers

  
  
  
  
Sunlight poured in from my open window. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Lani was no where to be found. Was last night just a dream? Or had she really spent the night with me? I pondered the question for a few minutes, when Lani came in. "You're finally awake" She smiled; seeming to glow in the sunlight.   
  
"Today's a very special day for you", Lani began, "It's the day you begin training. You'll also be meeting your parents today, the Dragon Slayers." I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. "You should get dressed. I'll meet you outside in five minutes, okay?" I nodded. She quietly left the room, leaving me to get dressed.  
  
After I dressed and did my other morning essentials, I walked outside. Lani and Folken were standing there, smiling at me. "Good morning, Dilandau. I trust you slept well." Folken said. I had a feeling that he knew Lani and I had been together that night. We stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well!", Lani said, breaking the silence "We'll take you to meet the Dragon Slayers now."  
  
We walked down the hall, into the training area. Six boys around my age were practicing sword fighting. "Boys!" shouted Lani. All of the boys stopped fighting upon hearing her voice. "This is Dilandau. He will be training with you." The six boys all walked up to me.  
  
"Hey", said one cooly, "I'm Miguel." The other boys all got into a line, except for two of them, who I could tell from the start were misfits. "That's Dallet, Viole, and Guimel". He said, gesturing towards the three boys who were in line. "And those two loners over there are Gatti and Shesta." He said, a certain cruelty in his voice.  
  
As soon as our little introduction was finished, I picked up a sword. I began to examine it, running my finger over the blade. "You shouldn't do that, you could prick yourself." The boy named Shesta said. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him, not really knowing why. I suppose since the others were mean to him, I kind of had to be, too.  
  
He looked down at the ground, and walked away. With that, Gatti approached me. "Look, just because Lani's going to be giving you special attention, that doesn't mean I have to. Lose the attitude, pal." He walked away, before I could even absorb all he had said. Rage built inside me, and before I even knew what hit me, I was screaming at him. "Eh, fuck you too, prick!" Miguel turned around, and started laughing.   
  
Miguel walked over to me, and gave me a high-five. "That's the attitude you gotta have when dealing with those two. Believe me, if you don't have an attitude, they'll walk all over you." And so, from that day..I was accepted into Miguel's group.   



	5. Forbidden Romance

After my first combat lesson, I ate dinner alone with Lani, in her room. "So, how do you like your partners?" She asked me, a hopeful tone in her voice. "They're all right, I suppose." I replied, picking at my food. She smiled at me. "That's a good thing..because in a way, they're also your parents." This really got my attention. "My..parents?!" I asked, shocked. Lani nodded. "Yes. Though you were created from Celena, to make your outer appearance, we took cells from Dallet, Miguel, Gatti, Viole, Shesta, and Guimel. They to were created. However, you are our last and best creation." I could see her cheeks get a little red from her last comment.  
  
"You know so much about me, why is it that I know close to nothing about you?" I asked, feeling a bit angry by this fact. "Well, what would you like to know?" She asked me. I pondered a few questions in my mind, knowing that I couldn't ask them. They would cause too much embarrassment for both Lani and me.   
  
"Well, how old are you?" That seemed like a reasonable question. "I'm currently fourteen. I'll be fifteen in about a month." Lani replied. Only fourteen, and already she was so very beautiful. A sudden urge to bring Lani close to me swept over my body. I realized I couldn't take not having her. I would slowly die, unless I could claim her as my own.  
  
Slowly, I got up from the small table Lani and I were sitting at. "Is something wrong, Dilandau?" She asked me. I shook my head. Gently, I put my hand to her cheek, and whispered "I want you, Lani. I have for so very long. Please, tell me I can have you." I noticed she had a slightly shocked expression on her face. She nodded. "I've felt the same way, Dilandau."   
  
Taking her hands in mine, I helped her out of the chair. Without hesitation, I put my arms around her. Lani put her hands on my shoulders, and we held each other for a few moments. Gathering up my strength, I leaned forward slightly, and kissed her warm, soft lips. Immediately, she returned my kiss. I realized then what I'd felt for Lani from the first time I'd seen her-love.   
  
"I love you, Dilandau." She whispered in my ear. I nodded, "I love you, too. I'm confused right now, but I do know one thing, Lani- I really do love you, with all my heart."   
  
We leaned over to kiss once more, when there came a knock at the door. Following the knock, Folken came in. "Lani, you're need-" he couldn't finish his sentence; he was so shocked to see Lani and I together like that. I quickly released her from my arms. "Yes, Folken? What is it?" She asked, blushing. "Emperor Dornkirk demands your presence in Asturia. He would also like you to take your trainees with you." Lani raised an eyebrow. "What does he want with them?" she asked. Folken shook his head. "I'm not sure, but you must be there by tomorrow morning."  
  
Lani sighed. "I-I'm sorry I disturbed you, but it really is a quite urgent matter. Emperor Dornkirk does not like to be kept waiting." Folken apologized, and left the room. "Well, I suppose we have no other choice than to go to Asturia, and see what the hell is so damn important there." That was the first time I'd ever heard Lani curse. Though, I had to admit that I was pretty pissed off that I was disturbed in the middle of my confessing, too.  
  



	6. Folken attempts bondage

After heaving a great sigh, I turned to Lani. She leaned over, and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "This probably won't take long. Please do not worry; you won't be required to do anything dangerous, since you are new to the empire." Normally I would have been pissed about someone implying that I was weak, however, I just couldn't bring myself to be upset with Lani.   
  
She exited the room, leaving me to pack my very few possessions. Damn everything, I thought in my head. All I wanted to do was be with Lani. Why must there be so many interruptions? If only I could escape all of my duties..that would be excellent.   
  
Suddenly, a derisive knock came upon the door. "What is it?!" I shouted, throwing down the bag I was packing things into on the bed. "I just thought you might need some help", Folken said, entering the room. As usual, he had that annoying smile on his face. "No," I growled, "I do not need help from someone like you."   
  
Instead of leaving, as I had thought he would, Folken sat down on my bed. "I congratulate you." He said, quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "What for?". "You..Lani. She's a really wonderful girl; you're a very lucky guy, Dilandau."   
  
Although I knew I was for having her, I didn't want to seem soft to Folken. "Yeah. Right. Leave, you're distracting me." "Alright.." Folken said, getting off my bed, and heading toward the door. He turned suddenly, "However, if you need any help, my room is across the hall. Just ask."   
  
Why is he being so nice to me? I pondered. He must want something, that sneaky little jerk. Well, he better just not try anything with Lani. I'd kill him if he so much as touched her. I shook my head, riding the thoughts of Folken and Lani, and continued to pack.


	7. The Heir of Fanelia

About five minutes later, I was all packed up, and ready to go to Asturia. I exited my room, to find all of the other boys, who formed the Dragon Slayers in the hall way as well. Naturally, Shesta and Gatti were sitting alone, far away from the rest of the guys.   
  
Miguel walked up to me, as though it were his natural reaction. "Hey. Do you know what's happening in Asturia?" I shook my head. Upon seeing my reaction, he got excited, and quickly explained. "It's said that pitiful little Fanelia will be greeting a new leader in two years. Of course, Folken will not be that leader." I raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would someone like Folken even be excepted for such a job? He's to big of a dumb ass."   
  
"Well", Miguel began, "Folken really should be the heir of Fanelia's thrown. However, that little pussy couldn't even slay a dragon, so he lost all of that. He came crawling here seven years ago, saying how he needed a place to go. Little wimp even had his fuckin' arm cut off. He's so lame."   
  
For some odd reason, I got upset with Miguel. "And how do you know all of this? You weren't even alive at the time, you stupid ass." "I heard it all from Lani." Miguel said, raising his arms in defense. What a fucking liar, I thought. Before I could kick the shit out of him, both Folken and Lani entered the hall.   
  
  
"We should get going right away." Folken said, that fucking annoying little smile still on his face, "As I said, Emperor Dornkirk doesn't like to be kept waiting." "Fuck Emperor Dornkirk." I whispered quietly. Apparently, Miguel heard me, and gave me a little punch on the shoulder. "Don't speak of the Emperor that way..he's the one giving us this mission, you know." I raised an eyebrow. "And what mission is this?". "To kill Gough and Van Fanel, so that Folken may rule, and spread the glory of the Zaibach Empire."


	8. Between friends

For some reason that I knew not of at the time, the word "Van" caused my spine to tingle, and heart to go into over drive. I thought about mentioning it to Miguel, but thought better of it. At that time, being called a wimp would've been the worst of my problems.   
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Lani asked, glancing over the faces of the Dragon Slayers and I. "I believe so." Shesta piped in, which immediately caused all of the other Dragon Slayers (beside Gatti) to give him a cruel look. "Everyone is accounted for." Folken said, "Now, follow me. The Slayers will travel to Asturia with Lani, and the council members with me. Hurry now, and stick to your leader. You don't want to lose them." Folken seemed to comment the whole "stick to your leader" comment just to the Dragon Slayers and I, which pissed me off.  
  
"Acts like we're damned newborns." I said to Miguel, as we were getting into our cheap, battered Guymelefs. "Untop of that, we have to ride in these pieces of shit, while Folken gets the best of the best." "Dude, Dilandau. You are a newborn, remember? You've only been alive for like, a month. With the whole guymelef thing..yeah, you're right. It's fucking crazy that we have to ride in these pieces of crap."  
  
The thought of Miguel calling me a newborn really pissed me off. "Fuck you, you damned bastard. I may be younger, but I could easily kick your pussy ass." Miguel let off a cool laugh. "You're fuckin' strange, Dilandau. That's what I like about you. You're hilarious."  
  
"Is everyone secure in their guymelefs?" Lani asked, using the communicator inside of her brand new, custom guymelef. "Yeah". Each slayer chorused, one after another. "Great." Lani said; I could tell she was smiling, by the tone in her voice. "Follow me, everyone. Asturia is not so far away."  
  
About twenty minutes into the trip, Dallet clearly became impatient. "Lani? Why can't we just take the floating fortress? That'd be so much easier. None of us are that good at piloting yet, and this is gonna take forever." "Shut the hell up, Dallet." Gatti snapped, "Quit your complaining." "Gatti, fuck off, you homosexual little loner." One of the other slayers said; I really couldn't tell which one, though. "He's not queer, you bastard. He dated Naria before." Shesta said, obviously pissed.   
  
"Boys!" Lani shouted. The smile must have been off of her face by now. "Stop arguing! It'll get you no where. Anyway, Dallet, the reason we can't take the flying fortress is because this is a secret mission requested by Emperor Dornkirk. If we go around in that thing, Fanelia will know that something is up. Now, all of you just shut up for the rest of the journey. I don't feel like listening to any of you." 


End file.
